The Letter
by yun.firestorm
Summary: English class project requires them to exchange letters for a month. Down to the last letter, Hikaru wants to use this opportunity to confess his feelings to Haruhi once again. But why a wordless letter? Read to find out.


**The Letter**

"He's been at it all day Honey-sempai!" Kaoru whined over the phone.

He snuck a glance back at his brother who was still at the table.

"Alright. I'll try talking to him." He said before putting down the phone. Sighing, he wondered what his twin's been working on all day.

_During Dinner_

"So… What were you up to the entire day Hikaru?" Kaoru purred. His brother was acting strangely today. Repeatedly refusing to let him near the table where he was working. Kaoru sighed silently, he was about to die of curiosity!

"Trying to find a way to confess to Haruhi in my letter without the teacher finding out" he replied flatly, picking up the bowl of pudding.

"Oh," was all that came out of Kaoru's mouth. As if a veil was removed, it dawned on him, the letter from English class. Hikaru's going to use that as another chance? He smiled, looking at his brother with gentle eyes, reflecting upon about the month long exercise where they had to exchange weekly mails with a partner.

Like a little schoolboy, Hikaru has been deep in thought week after week, unsure about what to write to Haruhi. After all, they see her almost daily. Yet every week he surprises her as well as himself. Saying thoughtful and kind things to her as well as asking meaningful things.

Hikaru was eager to find out more about this girl who was the reason they're finally maturing emotionally. _Meeting her and Tono_, Kaoru felt a tug at the corner of his lips; wondering just how much he – no, _they _– have changed.

Yet as though Hikaru was afraid Kaoru would feel left out, he made it a point to show him the letters he wrote and her replies week after week. Reading the mails, Kaoru could feel how his brother was truly caring for someone outside of themselves and felt a sense of relief. Yet this would be the last letter he mused, hoping that despite that, Hikaru's bond with her would continue to blossom.

Hikaru bit the bottom of his lip as soon as Kaoru looked away. Although his heart won't be able to take a second in-person rejection, he still wanted to try. Because he no longer wants to face things as the boy whose world centered around him and his brother. He needs – he wants – to grow up; to step out of their bubble. When they were younger, the world revolved around them and it was none of his concern whether anyone was hurt by their behavior. Yet after meeting her, he could feel himself melting. An innate desire of wanting to change, so as to be able to love and care for her with a purer and more generous heart.

And like any boy who has fell in love, he wanted his love to love him back. Only thing is, being anti-social for the previous years had made him pretty much apathetic towards emotional bonds sometimes. With this disadvantage, can he even win again Tamaki-sempai whose very nature is charismatic?

He shook the thought out of his mind and continued to think of a suitable way to convey his thoughts to her.

_The day after the last letter was exchanged_

"What sort of letter is this?" Haruhi asked, puzzled. She had opened the paper last night to find nothing but a splash of colours. Bright crimson, azure blue, gentle violet, midnight black, cream peach and more. The dizzy array of colours splattered all over the letter paper that contained nothing but her name at the top left corner and Hikaru's signature at the bottom right.

"You sure you didn't send me your art lesson's homework by mistake?" She continued.

"Well, I didn't. And it's a painstakenly written letter Haruhi, can't you tell?" He grinned, a smile like the Chershire cat and then continued "I'm sure you being the smart scholarship student that you are, would be able to figure it out easily."

The Host Club's members intrigued by the unfolding scene slowly got away from their designators and approached the pair, sneaking peeks at the note.

"There's nothing in here." She snapped, thrusting the note into the hands of Honey. Haruhi was getting frustrated because the thoughtful Hikaru whom she has been exchanging mails with had seemed to suddenly revert back to one half of the notorious chaotic duo. _Just when I was starting to understand him more._

"Perhaps, the colours spell something" Honey said, poring over the paint drenched note. "It must be a secret code!" He laughed.

"That's what I thought too" she muttered. "But no matter how I see it, it doesn't seem to make any sense." Her tempter curbed for the moment as helplessness sank upon her. They needed to submit a report on this project! How is she going to write one with the final one being a mess of hues?

Hikaru who was now comfortably plopped onto Kaoru's shoulder continued to grin. _Guess they won't be figuring it out for a bit._ Suddenly, his headrest moved and he felt himself losing balance for a moment. Kaoru was walking towards the paper and Haruhi!

Holding the note in one hand, he pointed in the middle of the messy note with the other. Facing Haruhi, Kaoru asked her softly, "What do you see?"

"Green." She answered curtly. Staring at the grassy blob the lanky lad's finger was on, wondering if there was something more to it.

"No!" he responded, lifting his finger off the paper. "As a whole, what _do_ you see, Haruhi!"

Hikaru felt his face heat up and dashed towards the couple in front of him. _He's gonna tell her! I should never have told him about it before I sent it out!_

She stared harder, mind deep in thought, trying to figure out what exactly was going on with the note. Half-regretting getting Hikaru as a writing partner.

He fell onto the both on them; cheeks still a tingle of pink. Glad that the letter was not "read" out in public.

"Ouch! Get off me Hikaru!" his twin yelled. Still dazed, Hikaru gave a weak laugh as Haruhi sighed and carefully put the letter away. The girls who had by now crowded around them screamed , wondering if the three hosts are alright.

Brushing some dust off his blazer, Hikaru got up, and with hands outstretched, helped lift the other two up. He sighed. _This was definitely not going to be well towards what Haruhi thinks of me._ With a shrug, the copper haired teen silently walked out of the Music Room. His hands casually tucked into his pocket; distinctively hearing something that sounded like "Hikaru jealous of Haruhi getting Kaoru's attention" in the background.

_Back at the Hitachiin Mansion_

"I'm sorry Hika, just that if I didn't, she really might never have found out." Kaoru said, his brother was still sore from the afternoon's happenings.

The older teen turned around from the chair where he was seated and looked at his twin, "I know." He breathed. "But, I think, it'll be better if she realizes it herself."

He slipped his arms around his brother's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. A small smirk creeping up his mouth as Kaoru answered, "Alright…"

_Back at the Fujioka Residence_

Looking into the mirror as Kaoru has instructed her to do; she gazed at the letter. Recalling Kaoru's last hint just as they were leaving the club; she glanced at it once more, "look at the whole picture…" she muttered, reminding herself.

"_Haruhi,_

_Blue… No. Splashes… Paint… Colours… Colourful…"_

She jolt up; the reflection in the mirror. She thought saw something else. A blush the shade of the light scarlet crept up her cheeks. She mouthed it again; this time slowly, deliberately mouthing out each syllabus.

"Haruhi, colourful… Hikaru."

Her eyes widen and she blushed even more furiously. This time, she definitely saw it. A slight tingle of a smile touched her lips as she murmured, "Hikaru, colourful."

AN: My first OHSHC fic, I'm a HikaxHaru shipper as you can tell. This is a fast one I've done. I don't really like the dry language used but then, this was done perhaps just to get this idea I had in my mind off for a bit. Laughs. For those who still don't get what Hikaru "wrote", do what Haruhi did, mouth it in the mirror! Have fun and do review!


End file.
